


Peter Parker meets Rebecca Staab

by Quick5TheGuy



Series: Earth-2002 [2]
Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quick5TheGuy/pseuds/Quick5TheGuy
Summary: Not everyone has the luxury of a secret identity...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker/Susan Storm
Series: Earth-2002 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639369
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Peter Parker meets Rebecca Staab

Sometimes, Peter Parker’s duties as Spider-Man involved protecting Queens from super-powered freaks, and sometimes it was saving the world from cosmic-level threats. However, whenever he took off the red mask his duties were far more taxing: paying rent on time, keeping J.J. happy with a constant stream of pictures and, as of right now, maintaining MJ’s latest idea of a perfect diet.

“No eggs, no bread...how does anyone live like this?” Peter mumbled to himself as he stood in line at the checkout, re-usable felt bag slung over his shoulder. He played Tetris on his phone while the old lady in front of him paid for her cart-full of groceries with pocket change. He exhaled through his nose heavily as the blocks touched the ceiling and he put his phone away. 

Peter glanced over at the woman checking out in the lane to his right. She was laughing pretty hard, probably at something the cashier had said given the grin he was wearing. Peter furrowed his brow. The woman’s laugh sounded familiar.

Turning his attention to the aisle next to him, Peter saw the unmistakable face of Susan Storm, the Invisible Woman, one of America’s sweethearts, giggling like an idiot while the grinning cashier checked her out. Seeing her out in public and not being hounded by the press was a strange sight, but what was even stranger was her choice of attire. Being the wife of the smartest man on the face of the Earth gave Sue access to more wealth than Peter would see in a lifetime (not that he was jealous, or anything, even if he wouldn’t mind a flying car or two…) and yet she chose to dress in the plainest outfit Peter had seen in a while. Brown jacket, brown pants, even a brown wig to cover her typically blonde locks. 

Peter must have been staring a while because he and Sue locked eyes after a moment, and she ushered her cashier to hurry along with her cart of groceries. A loud throat-clearing brought Peter’s attention to his own attendant and he swiftly paid for his food and exited the store. A minute or so later, Sue finished paying for her haul and pushed her cart out the front door to find Peter standing there waiting for her, an amused expression on his face.

“So,” Peter said, quirking an eyebrow “is that what’s in this season?” he joked.

“What would you know about fashion, Parker?” Sue shot back, non-maliciously, yet still annoyed.

“Not much, that’s why I’m asking,” Peter said, grinning. “But in all seriousness, Sue-”

Peter was interrupted by a harsh shushing from Sue. “When I’m dressed like this, my name is Rebecca Staab, alright?” she said. 

Peter scratched his head, looking befuddled. “Sure, but why?” he asked, genuinely confused.

Sue closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose, rapping her fingernails on the handle of her cart as she looked off into the distance for a moment. She signalled for Peter to get closer and he leaned in, more curious than ever. “Not all of us have the luxury of a secret identity, Pete,” she said quietly.

Peter blinked, somewhat taken aback by the answer he got. “Excuse me?” he asked.

“Every time I go out just ‘as me’ I can’t take a step without people approaching me,” Sue explained. “I can’t talk to anyone anymore. Sometimes it’s nice to just...y’know...be normal.”

Peter blinked as Sue explained her predicament. For a moment he just stared at her. Sue’s eyes darted from side-to-side, confused and embarrassed at the awkwardness of her situation. Peter smiled before breaking into a laugh. “So...lemme get this straight,” he said. “You dressed up like this because you’re too famous?” 

Sue looked indignant while Peter kept laughing. “Well, how’d you like it if everyone you met on the street recognized you as-” Sue stopped herself. “You-Know-Who all the time.”

Peter stopped laughing, his smile never leaving his face. “I dunno,” he said, placing his hands in his pockets. “Meeting fans is always great in my book,” he said. His statement rang especially true given his less-than-stellar representation thanks to a certain loudmouth journalist…

“Well, yeah.” Sue agreed, crossing her arms over her chest. “But how about it happening all the time? When you’re just trying to go shopping or get your hair done or...just taking a walk down the street?” she pinched the bridge of her nose. “I know this probably sounds super petty to you but trust me…it gets old real fast.” 

Peter stopped laughing and put his hands up in an understanding manner. “Don’t worry, I get it,” he said. “Can’t say that I’ve been there, but I get it. Your secret’s safe with me.”

Sue lowered her hand and smiled at Peter. “Thank you,” she said.

“But,” Peter raised a finger. “But, I could use a little acknowledgement from the Baxter Foundation every now and again,” he said.

Sue rolled her eyes, not dropping her smile. “What do you want, Peter?”

“Eh...it’s not much,” he said, shrugging his shoulders in an exaggerated fashion. “Just a little something-something for a friend of the Four, so to speak.” he started rubbing his hands together. “Y’ see, MJ’s been really into dieting for a while now and it’s kind of been affecting my performance at work and-”

“You want me to talk to her.” Sue finished the thought for him, hands on her hips and a knowing smile on her face.

“Well, she looks up to you more than most,” Peter said, sheepishly.

Sue chuckled. “I’ll give her a call,” she said.

“Great!” Peter exclaimed. “So...I should probably get going. You take care now...Re-becc-a?” he said, slowly enunciating the last word to make sure he got it right. 

Sue gave him an affirmative nod. “See you around, Parker,” she said, carting her groceries off to a sleek grey Porsche.

Peter chuckled at the clash between her humble outfit and the expensive car she was unloading her food into when he felt a tap at his shoulder. 

“Hey,” a young man wearing a beanie hat and smelling strongly of weed said. “I heard you sayin’ you don’t like it when people recognize you. You a celebrity or somethin’?

“Uh, no,” Peter said. “No, no you must be mistaking me for someone else. I gotta go.” he turned to leave but was quickly interrupted.

“Waitaminute, I know you!” The stoner exclaimed, pointing a finger at Peter, who froze in his tracks. “You’re that guy from The Social Network!”

Peter chuckled with relief, turning around. “Nope, that’s not me,” he said. “I have been told I look like him, though.” 

“Oh,” the stoner said. “You sure?”

“Pretty sure,” Peter said. “Anyway, I better be going. Don’t get caught smokin’!” he gave the young man advice as he quickly made his way back to the street to hail a taxi. He normally would have found a safe place to change and web-swing his way back home, but he didn’t want to risk the stoner putting two-and-two together. When he arrived home he found MJ on the phone (with Sue Storm, as she was quick to point out) and he smiled knowingly as he put away the groceries. 

All according to plan, MJ dropped the diet regimen the next day, (while still sticking to a strict regimen in order to keep her figure) and Peter was allowed to consume freely, lest the world finds out who Rebecca Staab was.


End file.
